Cada ultimo momento
by CecitO
Summary: hermione y harry han peleado , ahora solo queda reconziliarse , pero este puede ser el paso mas dificil de un a relacion ...de amigos...?HXH feliz san valentin ¡¡¡


**Harry potter no me pertenece , ( ojala asi fuera asi haria esta pareja oficial)pero weno me gusta hacerme a la idea que algun dia lo comprare ...soy nueva aquí asi ke por favor ténganme piedad y disfrútenlo�¡**

**-capitulo I-**

* * *

Hacia frió y el viento helaba la sangre , hacia ya bastante oscurecía ...hace tiempo no estaba así , tal vez por que ya no salía de casa ,o tal vez por que esta vez no llevaba por abrigo mas que una chamarra sport de manga corta ,recorrió uno de los callejones que le llevarían hasta su departamento , había estado haciendo unas compras de ultima hora para algunos familiares y amigos , y por ello había perdido los primeros taxis que pasaron; resignada opto por regresar en pie .

Abrió la puerta con llave y recorrió las estancias seguidas , encendiendo las luces de cuando cruzaba cada habitación , tenia esa manía de vigilar todo y pese a que la edad escolar había pasado hacia casi 2 años , no podía quitársela,; dejo las pesadas bolsas en la entrada se delcazo de las incomodas zapatillas y se dejo caer en el enorme sofá que se acomodaba muy bien entre la bien decorada sala .

Había un estante cerca de uno de los sillones repleto de libros , que ella misma había comprado o incluso le habían regalado , el hecho era que con un poco de orden , luciría mucho mejor y llamativo ...

...pero hacia mucho que la gran hermione granger se había convertido en poco mas que eso...nada le importaba ,... por que nada podía ir peor.

* * *

_Herms..._

_-_**harry?..pero**

_¿por qué ...herms?...por que me abandonaste por tanto tiempo _

**yo no ...yo**

_¿por qué no simplemente te disculpaste?_

-**No... por favor no siguas**

_¿ por que no seguiste insistiendo-_

**-Basta...BASTA**

Las lagrimas reprimidas por largos meses finalmente salieron a flote en un complot incongruente, dejo que resbalaran por su cara luego del intento vano de limpiarlas, giro casi a 180° para abrazarle , no importaba si el no se lo correspondía , si no la perdonaba , ella le demostraría que sus disculpas eran sinceras, sin embargo ...lo sintió frió , ...quizás,... demasiado frió .

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió a si misma abrazando profundamente al respaldo del sof�,sintiendo una vergüenza infinita agradeció el no haber sido vista por nadie mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones marrones nerviosamente ... " esta vez lo sentí tan real ...al igual que todas las veces anteriores", no era posible que él siempre estrujara en sus pensamientos ...que recorriera sus recuerdo poco a poco...lo necesitaba tanto, y todo había acabado tan rápido ...todo por esa pelee...todo fue tan ...

-**Estúpido** ...-alcanzo a murmurar antes de sorprender dos cálidos brazos rodeando sus hombros .

-**Hola ...,también me alegra verte**.

-**Harry...otra vez tu ...¿te gusta atormentarme acaso**?

-**vaya...se que la ultima vez que nos vimos...no fue la mejor de todas, pero ...un poco de amabilidad no estaría de mas** ...-fruncía el ceño haciendo mas notorios sus grandes ojos verdes ...- **además...no es como si me soñaras mione...**

sonrió graciosamente y giro acercándose a ella en cuclillas le acaricio suavemente una de sus rodillas, dándole ligeras palmadas .

* * *

**¿como haz estado?**

**¿e..eres real?**

Aun extrañado tomo esto de forma divertida - **se que soy el niño que vivió , ...y que es difícil creer en una leyenda pero ...**

**¿Qué...que haces aquí-**el simplemente se volvió dolido _, felicidades hermione metiste la pata otra vez _

_-_**Te extrañe mione...intuí que tu también ...pero creo que mejor me voy .-**se levanto dispuesto a irse , pero ella ya estaba enganchada de su manga .

-**No espera...¿a que viniste? .-**mas nerviosa de lo que admitiese oculto su rostro con su melena castaña el buscaba su mirada, pero como dársela , si ella se ahogaba ...

-**Ron ...el quería saber ...como estabas **

**-Potter, el habría llamado �¿cuál es tu verdadera razón?**

**-La fiesta...**

**-La ¿fiesta...�, diablos harry, de que me hablas **

**-La fiesta que solíamos organizar...el 14 de febrero ,...no la haz olvidado¿cierto?**

**-No...pero¿ me estas invitando ...?**

**-Siempre la pasamos juntos ...por que no ahora **

**-Tal vez ...por los muchos meses sin hablarnos **

**¡No fue mi culpa...!**

**-Lo se ...**

**Todos quieren verte...-**se acerco un poco a ella y poso en sus labios la yema de sus dedos , .-** ...yo también **

Camino fuera de ahí en dirección de la habitación de la chica , dejándola absorta en sus pensamientos ...

_**Hermione pov**_

* * *

****

****

_Cuanto hace que había quedado así ,cuanto hace que se sentía así , vivía así , entre las sombras , y una sol mirada de el , la estremecía , y hacia acudir a su mente , aquel recuerdo , aquellas memorias, donde después de todo , estaban unidos, y ella era feliz ...por que ella siempre estaba junto a el ... y el estaba siempre para ella..._

_Cuanto hace que quizás se haba hundido en su mar , y se había embriagado de el ...que no podía vivir sin el , que si no dormía era por el , y si lo hacia , ...era con el , pero como todo , se había percatado tarde , cuando el sueño se torno pesadilla , el despecho la había apoderado , ...por ...celos , tal vez , el se había ido , la había abandonado , por que ella le había lastimado ...y ahora pagaba, por que seguía pagando ...y entonces...¿ por que el estaba ahí? ...y no entendía , no comprendía , no asimilaba y eso la asustaba ..._

* * *

**¿Estas mejor?**.- de un momento a otro se sintió arropada , encontrándose con los brazos de el alrededor de su cuello y una chamarra alrededor de sus hombros.

**-lo siento**.-separándose pudo ver que el cargaba una maleta.- **pensé que tendrías frió y tome la charra ...tu closet estaba ..."algo" desordenado ...me fue difícil encontrarla...mione ...¿qué te esta pasando?**

* * *

_Como decirte_

_Que si no te tengo no respiro_

_Que si no me ves_

_Me marchito_

* * *

**¿A...a donde llevas esa maleta?**

**-RAYOS ..hermione por que me eludes .- **exploto aventando la maleta contra una pared y caminando apresuradamente de un lado a otro

-**harry...no**

**-DEMONIOS...**

**-no ...no es...¡ lo siento!**

El silencio rompió la abrumadora conversación, durante unos cuartos de minuto , las pisadas fueron desistiendo lentamente, mientras su respiración se recuperaba de la falta de aire ...

-**Nos vamos...son 3 días , por lo menos tienes que ir , para que sepan que lo intente ...también siento haberme apresurado...**

* * *

_bueno...por lo menos se disculpo no?..._

_como decirte _

_que me muero por verte_

_como decirte_

_que me matas al mirarme _

* * *

las calles estaban particularmente desiertas , y sentía mas frió del que había sentido con anterioridad , una brisa helada se desplazaba a su lado ...sintió escalofríos y se amarro mas a su abrogo, mas unos gruesos brazos le acercaron a un cuerpo , dejándole reposar su cabeza sobre su pecho .

**-Deberás no me extrañaste.-** tardo unos segundos en asimilar que se refería a la conversación antes dada, pero como contestar, si estaba tan nerviosa

**Yo no dije eso...**

**-Tampoco lo desmentiste ...**

**-Harry , por que te fuiste , por que me abandonaste**

**-Fue lo que me pediste ...vernos , VERME fuera de tu vida **

**-Si...fue lo que dije ...**

**¿No es lo que querías?...-** un dejo de esperanza le invadió , y aunque tratara su tono le delataba mas de lo que le gustaría ...

**-Eso ... .-**su mirada se clavo como ancla en el mar de ojos verdes intentando darle la respuesta que sus labios no soltaban y su razón no estaba dispuesta a liberar ...y esta vez fue el quien aparto la mirada .

**-Donde será la fiesta...-**el chico suspiro resignándose a recibir una pronta respuesta

-**En mi departamento ...MIO de ron y ...tal vez próximamente de luna ...-**

**-ooohh...**

* * *

_y ahí acababa la historia del mejor trío des hogwarts,_

_había sido desplazada , reemplazada , _

_y se sintió lastimada, dolida _

_y confusa ..._

_

* * *

_

se paro en seco , sin tener nada que decir , sin pedir detenerse , sin pronunciar palabra , sin mirar afuera , solo memorizando las ultimas palabras

**¿Pasa algo?...**

**-...Por que no me llamaste nunca.-**su voz se apagaba con cada palabra que pronunciaba y mantenía la cabeza gacha .-**por que no ...¿por que no olvidamos nunca esto?...por que esperamos tanto tiempo **

**-no lo se hermione ...no lo se **

**-por que no respondiste mis llamadas ...**

**-necesitaba tiempo ...**

**-para que?...para olvidarme , para dejar de verme ...**

**-no , no era eso ...hermione por favor déjalo aquí..**

**-por que tu no puedes perdonarme ...-**si voz se entrecortaba y era apenas pequeña comparada con la de el , sudaba frió haciendo sus cárieles caerle en el rostro .

**-...¿sabes por que...¿QUIERES SABER POR QUE�?...-**se acerco tomándole las manos algo bruscamente, acerco su cara hasta quedar a unos milímetros...el también sudaba y tenia su cabello alborotado pegado a su frente .-**hermione...me dolió...me dolió como no tienes idea , a mi mas que a nadie ...era tu mejor amigo�¡ como querías que lo tomara!...¿cómo ron?...diablos **

**que querías que hiciera ¿tragarme todo mi sufrimiento?...**

**-debes odiarme cierto...**

**no, no te odio mione ...me odio a mi mismo por no poder hacerlo ..**

Ella se hundió en un profundo abrazo con el , apretó su cuerpo al de ella como si en un intento vano quisiera dejarlo sin vida , no podía llorar , pero era su forma de desahogarse ...

**¿me perdonas?**

-**¿por qué harry...?fui yo la que actuó como una tonta...**

**-no herms...fui yo quien escapo de la realidad, quien dejo que mi mente exagerara todo ...deje pasar tanto tiempo ..., por eso es que te pido disculpas **

**-No importa harry...todo esta bien , enserio .- **no sabia como le salían aquellas palabras cuando lo único que sentía era dolor..., ya nada seria como antes , incluso si se habían perdonado, ella ya había sido reemplazada , tal como un trapo viejo

**¿ Herms ...por que tiemblas ...?te incomodo...**

**-no harry , es solo que tengo frió ...**

**-Mione , se cuando me mientes , por favor dime que es ...**

* * *

_hay veces que es mejor callar_

_por seguridad, por afinidad _

_pero muchas otras veces_

_si sueltas el ave ..._

_podrás sentirte volar _

_con las alas de la libertad ..._

_y tocar el suelo con las plumas..._

* * *

**-Tengo miedo ...**

**- Mione...pero ¿a que?**

**-No lo se, yo una ex alumna de gryffindor, ...nunca debi haber entrado ahí **

**-Herms ...que tu entraras ahí, fue lo mejor de ser un gryffindor .- **le sonrió tomando su cara entre ambas manos y acariciándole suavemente una de sus mejillas

-**¿ En serio...?**

**A fe, que nunca he hablado con mas sinceridad **

**-Tal vez...fue el destino , tu sabes ; el que tu y yo fuéramos amigos **

**-Así sea herms ...- **y ahí nuevamente su sonrisa de seductor potter

**¿ De que tienes miedo...?**

Suspiro momentáneamente , era hora de dejar los miedos , de enfrentarse a la realidad ; así sabiendo que el le seguiría se planto frente a la fuente dirigiéndose su mirada a la luna y las estrellas ...

-**De que después de tantos años me hubieses...me hubiesen reemplazada , yo que se por luna...o quizás por ginny... de que me hubieran olvidado...**

Espero unos segundos una respuesta silenciosa que le confirmara sus sospechas ... en su lugar solo sintió la cálida y armoniosa respiración de su acompañante en su nuca ...

**-En serio crees...que seriamos capaces de hacerte eso...- **su suspiro caliente y detrás de su oído la estremeció , ahogándole un gemido , por el contraste entre climas del de el y el de, exterior...

**-Ehhh...no.-**

**-Mentirosa **., murmuro con un divertido aire ofendido haciendo reír ala chicase separo un poco de ella , y se volvió a abrazarla nuevamente

**-Hermione, mi pequeña ...cuanto te quiero .- **no sabia por que el usaba su nombre tan posesivamente, ni supo como interpretar aquel " _te quiero" _, pero eso no era importante , no en ese momento ...se contuvo con mantenerse así ...unos segundos mas

**-Yo también te quiero harry...mas de lo que te imaginas ...-**en ese momento las lagrimas se acoplaron en sus ojos , pero no tenia tiempo de limpiárselas , el se separo un poco de ella y con una mano limpio cuidadosamente su sonrosada mejilla ...

**-Sonríe pequeña...así me gustas mas ...-**

**-Harry!...no dijas eso por favor ...**

**-Por que no .-**añadió a forma de regaño .-**mione, eres una chica linda, dulce e inteligente ...algún día encontraras a tu príncipe tal vez no cabalgando un corcel**...-ironizo.-**pero siempre estará ahí , es solo cuestión de que observes bien ...**

**-Mientras eso sucede...estarás ahí para mi,.**

**-Claro que si, herms siempre tendrás a tu lado a tu mejor amigo , incluso si algún día te casas con malfoy**

**-HARRY!**

**-Era broma...pero es excelente ejemplo para mostrarte que siempre te querré...-**paso un brazo por sus hombros y beso su frente, obligándola a la vez a caminar .-**vamos , si nos quedamos parados mas tiempo te congelaras**

**-Harry...si tu estas ahí para mi ...será suficiente.-**

* * *

_Tal vez el chico no escucho aquello ,se hizo el desentendido_

_O talvez opinaba lo mismo pero no necesitaba decirlo también_

_Simplemente siguieron caminando sin decir nada mas..._

* * *

__

**-Gracias ...**

**-Humm...¿por que dices eso?**

**-Por siempre cuidar de mi , gracias **

**- Es todo un placer herms...para eso estoy aquí , para ti...**

**-Como amigos..., ya lo somos verdad?**

**¿Que?**

**-Ya somos amigos**

**-Los mejores mione..._por ahora...-_**murmuro algo nervioso y se apresuro a agregar.-**además aun queda tiempo ...**

**¿Para que?**

**-Para san Valentín ...ves-**dijo apuntando al gran reloj que se cernía a varios metros de ellos.-**faltan hora y media...**

**-entonces se podría decir que esta****mos en _vísperas _de san Valentín**

**-Si ...se podría...**

**-este será nuestro día , el día para ti y para mi...**

**-el día de los mejores amigos , 13 de febrero , es una gran idea ...**

**-No el día de hermione granger y harry potter **

**-jajajaja granger potter day , no suena mal ...bueno...¿seguimos?**

**claro harry lo que tu dijas ... .-**así mirando una ultima vez atrás , decidió que comenzaría una nueva vida , por lo menos , durante 3 días...aun quedaba tiempo ...tiempo para muchas cosas ...tiempo suficiente para dos personas ...

* * *

FIN? ...AUN NO LO SE Vv

**hola a todos �- ooo ...mi primer fic de harry potter o( en seior es el primero en el ke pense ) esto es genial , por fin me realice , bueno como ia saben hice una historia "_alcohol it's not a good combinatio""_que vendría siendo el comienzo ,...unikamente para ke le entiendan xD ojala y les haya gustado u y espero recibir reviews para ke me dijan si kieren continuarla o la dejo en oneshot jojojojo ...POR CIERO adoro tmb la pareja hermionexdraco o.o y ese comentario hecho pór harry me dolio en el corazon TT .. ( entonces para que lo escribiste ��) callate �¡ bueno bye...**

**como sea vV esta fic , puede kedar como un capitulo alternativo o uno mnas de el fic ustedes deciden .**

**feliz san valentin �¡ muxo besos , abrazos y pásensela bien **

**

* * *

**

es un intento de san Valentín jajajaja

**bueno**

**our revoir**

**annaangel12**


End file.
